


Safe Here

by iloafbread



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, a little dark in the beginning i think, chuusoul is here, squint for hyunhye, yes i gave up in the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloafbread/pseuds/iloafbread
Summary: In which Hyunjin finds herself in a dangerous situation and Heejin helps her get out of it.
Relationships: Jeon Heejin/Kim Hyunjin
Kudos: 69





	Safe Here

Hyunjin feels uneasy. Maybe she should have taken a cab instead of walking home today. She shouldn’t have ventured into the alley alone; even if it was a shortcut pathway to her neighborhood. When she entered there, she passed a homeless couple who were keeping each other warm from the chilly weather. Hyunjin had offered them her hot packs, and the couple thanked her for her kindness. As she walked further, there was another homeless man who was keeping himself warm. The man had actually observed her from afar without her acknowledgement. Unfortunately Hyunjin was out of hot packs so she only walked pass him without saying anything nor batting an eye at him as she got closer. She recalls the way the man watched her walking deeper into the alley, with a scowl on his face, he was upset of getting ignored. And now here is Hyunjin, almost reaching at the end of the alley when she realizes the man has been following her from a distance.

Now she feels anxious. She fastened her pace and the man did the same. Hyunjin remembers about the café that was just across the street from where she is and wasted no time on making her way there. When she heard the footsteps behind her was getting awfully close, she decided to make a run for it. The man yelled at her but Hyunjin didn’t stop until she reached at the café. Inside the building there was only one customer, it was a female, sitting all alone at the far end with their direction facing the walls. Scared that the man would make a scene inside the café, Hyunjin decided to join the girl.

“Hi,” Hyunjin took the seat across from the girl. “There is a creepy man following me right now and I’m really scared so can I please stay with you for a few minutes?”

The girl was taken aback for a moment but she just nodded without hesitation. Hyunjin muttered a thanks and spent some time to catch her breath whilst the girl just looked at them worriedly. Soon the man was on sight and he looked more furious than ever; Hyunjin thinks he’s going to enter the café and approach them. However the man stayed outside, his sharp gaze never left Hyunjin even for a second as he catches his breath too.

“Is he outside?” The girl slightly tilted her head to block Hyunjin’s view from the man. When Hyunjin gave a nod, she quickly reached out for her phone and put it on her ear. She turned around, now shifting the man’s glance at her. “Hello, police? There seems to be a suspicious man lurking outside the building I’m currently in.” She was only mouthing the words but it was good enough to scare the man away when he realized what she was doing.

Hyunjin could finally feel herself breathing at ease again once she feels safe. “Thank you so much.” She took a grasp of the girl’s hand. “I was being dumb for walking down in an alley in the middle of the night.”

“Mm, you shouldn’t be walking down in an alley in the middle of the day too. Especially never when you’re alone.” The girl advised and Hyunjin just nods in agreement and pulls her hands away from them. “You’re welcome by the way. I’m happy to help a person in need.”

“Thank you,” Hyunjin repeats herself. “I’m sorry to bother your time.”

“Hey no, you were in trouble. It’s not a big deal.” The girl reassured Hyunjin. “I was just chilling anyway.”

Hyunjin suspired a long sigh. “God, that was horrible.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that. You’re safe now. We are safe here.” The girl flashed a smile but Hyunjin still looked frightened. “Um, how about I buy you something to drink to calm yourself?”

“Oh no, it’s okay! It should be me who should buy you something.” Hyunjin managed to give a small smile for the girl. She glanced at their unfinished iced coffee. “Let me buy you a refill of that. Hold on.”

“Wait, I’m fine–” Hyunjin was already making her way to the front counter before the girl could stop her. A few minutes later Hyunjin returned back to the table, now with two iced coffee drinks in each of her hand. “Thank you but you didn’t have to.” The girl said when Hyunjin passed the drink to her.

“Take it as a small token of appreciation for helping me.” Hyunjin smiles, she could feel herself relaxed again. The girl nodded in understood and took a sip of her new drink. There was a comfortable silence fell onto them as the girl went back to her previous activity and Hyunjin just studies on what they were doing.

“Is that Sudoku?” Asked Hyunjin.

The girl teared her gaze away from her book and smiled at the curious stranger. “Yes.”

“Cool.” Hyunjin nods.

“Um, I’m Heejin by the way.” The girl Heejin awkwardly introduced herself. She felt like Hyunjin wants to bring up a conversation with her so she lets them. “What’s yours?”

“Oh! I’m Hyunjin.” Unlike the latter, Hyunjin greeted them warmly. “I’m sorry again for bothering your time. I’ll leave as soon as I’m done with my beverage.”

“Hyunjin, it’s okay,” Heejin reassured the girl once again. “And please, you can take all the time you need until you’re sure it’s okay for you to head home.”

Hyunjin just hum and nods. “Yeah, I’m not sure if I can walk by myself tonight.” She explained slowly and briefly made a pouty face in which Heejin finds it adorable for some reason.

“That’s okay, I can accompany you home if you want me to.” Said Heejin.

“No, no, it’s fine. I’ll just call my sister to come and get me.” Hyunjin felt like a burden now. “I just – need time to recollect my thoughts.”

“Oh, uh, alright then. I’ll stay here until your sister comes.” Heejin smiled. She returned back to her Sudoku puzzle whilst Hyunjin makes a phone call. In the midst of Hyunjin semi-arguing with the caller on the other line, Heejin’s friends who she had been waiting for finally arrived at the café.

“Jiwoo, Jinsoul, what took you both so long?!”

“She was having a beef with a 5 year old boy at the mall!” Jiwoo reported with pointing her thumb at the girl beside her. “Do you know how long it took for me to break them up?”

“He took the last piece of Gundam box from me and Jiwoo just let him have it too!” Jinsoul whined. “My own girlfriend!”

Heejin could only sigh at her friends’ stories. Somehow she felt relieved Hyunjin was not paying attention to what they were saying as they were still on the phone. “Anyways,” She made her friends to stop arguing. “This is Hyunjin – we just met a few minutes ago–”

“You’re on a blind date?!” Jiwoo cuts her off.

Both Hyunjin and Heejin look at her with different expressions; Heejin has a scowl on her face while Hyunjin looked surprised – she probably just took notice of Jinsoul and Jiwoo’s presence.

“Please hurry.” Hyunjin said and ended the call. She put her phone away and greeted Heejin’s friends. “Hello, my name is Hyunjin and uh…” She looks at Heejin as she’s having trouble on what to say next.

“She was being followed.” Heejin continues for her, earning a loud gasp from Jiwoo and Jinsoul to become wide eyed. “Sit down and I will explain.”

The two friends obediently listened to Heejin and as promised, she tells them what happened – Hyunjin contributed a little by telling what happened before she entered the café. Once all information were delivered into the couple’s heads, Jiwoo who took the seat next to Hyunjin gave the girl a big hug.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you!” Cried Jiwoo.

“And I’m so sorry for her behavior.” Heejin told Hyunjin who was just awkwardly patting Jiwoo’s back since the girl was not showing signs of letting go. “She’s a hugger.”

“Best hugger.” Jinsoul added proudly.

“Do you want us to accompany you back home? I know self-defense!” Jiwoo finally break free from the hug as she did a little boxing move with her curled fists. “No man has ever survived my punches before!”

“I–It’s okay,” Hyunjin was a little intimidated by Jiwoo now, Heejin laughs when she realized that. “I’ve called for my sister, she’s on her way here now.”

“Okay! That’s a relief. I don’t know you because we’ve just met moments ago but I’m so glad you’re safe!” Jiwoo exclaimed and then glanced at her girlfriend. “Now Soullie, let’s order something to drink!”

“She’s very hyperactive and I’m really sorry about that.” Heejin apologized once Jiwoo dragged Jinsoul to the front counter with her. “They are my friends, Jinsoul and Jiwoo. We shared an apartment together.”

“I see.” Hyunjin smiled. “Mm, I actually just live two blocks away from here so I think I’ll be leaving soon once my sister arrives.”

Heejin nodded in understood. “Well I hope your journey back home would be safe, Hyunjin.”

“Thank you Heejin, I wish the same for the three of you.” Hyunjin said in return.

Hyunjin’s sister arrived within a few minutes later, just the same time as Jiwoo and Jinsoul returning back to the table where the two girls were at. They entered the café with their dad’s baseball bat; it looks as if they were about to start a trouble with it. She noticed Hyunjin and gestured them to hurry up when they made eye contact.

“That’s my sister,” Hyunjin said to Heejin. She had the biggest smile on her face, she was just really happy to see her sister even if they had a brief argument in between their call earlier. “I will take my leave now.”

“Oh!” Heejin looked behind and noticed the bat first. “Oh… She has a… bat?”

Hyunjin laughs. “I told her to bring it for safety reasons.” She took Heejin’s pencil that they use for doing Sudoku and jotted down her number at the top of the page, surprising Heejin. “Here is my number, I think it would be nice if we become friends because you seem fun to hangout with.”

“Heejin? When she’s this boring?” Jinsoul jokes, earning a light elbow jab from her friend. “Oof!”

“I beg to differ.” Hyunjin replied and looked at Heejin again. “You can text me anytime! Just say that it’s you first though so I won’t block your number.”

“Okay.” Heejin seemed delighted to make a new friend at an unusual timing like right now. “Again, stay safe out there, Hyunjin.” She flashed a smile to the girl who was leaving.

Hyunjin placed her hand on Heejin’s shoulder and gave it a light squeeze. “Thank you again for earlier. Have a nice evening.” She bid her farewells to Heejin as well as to Jiwoo and Jinsoul too before she ambled her way to her sister who was in the middle of ordering a drink.

“I think you two would look good together.” Jinsoul said in a hushed tone while she and Jiwoo kept their gazes at the sisters who are now waiting for Hyunjin’s sister’s order to finish up. “She could be your first girlfriend of 20X0.”

“Shut up. She just went through something horrible tonight.” Heejin sighed. Now that Jinsoul had said that, she just knows it’s going to be on her mind for quite some time soon.

“I’m just saying!” Jinsoul shrugs playfully. Jiwoo mimicked her action while sipping her drink happily. Heejin just let them be and returns to her Sudoku puzzle.

Meanwhile with Hyunjin, her sister finally got their drink so they were leaving the café now. Hyunjin was clutching onto her sister’s shirt sleeve as they came out from the building. She looked around the area and was relieved that the man was nowhere to be seen. She haven’t told her sister yet up until they turned a junction.

“You were what?!” Her sister stopped on their tracks as soon as Hyunjin started to explain why she wanted them to fetch her. “Where did you first saw the man? Hold my drink, let me go and beat the shit out of them using dad’s bat.”

“No, Hyejoo, it’s fine.” Hyunjin pleaded, she link her arm with her sister and continued to walk down the pavement. “Don’t tell Yerim about this. She would freaked out and cry if you tell her. Understand?”

“Hmm.” Hyejoo hums in defeat. “You should have taken a cab, Hyun.”

“I know.” Hyunjin sighed.

“Who were the ones with you at the café by the way, I’ve never seen you hang around with them before.” Hyejoo asked and Hyunjin began to explain the things between her and the three friends. “Oh. Well I’m glad the Heejin girl was there to help you.”

“Mhm,” Hyunjin glanced down at their linked arms. “I gave her my number out of the blue and say that I wanted to be her friend.”

Hyejoo looked around their surrounding while listening to her sister talking. “Oh, you did?”

“Honestly I just think she’s really cute.”

“Oh. Yuck.”

Hyunjin bummed their shoulders together, making the younger one to lose their balance a little. “Of course I’m gonna start by creating a friendship with her first. Because… what’s a relationship without a friendship, you know?”

“Mhm, yes,” Hyejoo wasn’t really paying attention. “Hyun, can we stop by at that stall over there? Their watermelons be looking fresh, don’t you think?” She didn’t actually wait for Hyunjin’s response as she just drags her sister with her.

“I just really hope she texts me.” Hyunjin said while watching her sister knocking on the watermelons one by one. “If she’s not interested to date me, I’d still be glad to be her friend... I think.”

“I’ll take this one please.” Hyejoo told the seller and then faced her sister. “Just – focus on building a friendship first before you start to kiss her face out of nowhere.”

Hyunjin said nothing in return and decided to fill in Hyejoo with the full story of what happened with her earlier. They talked about it throughout their journey back home. A few hours later when the house was only left with Hyunjin being the only one awake, her phone buzzed while she was inside the bathroom. When she came out to check on it, she realized she received a text from an unknown number. Hyunjin didn’t read the text right away however; she returned to her bedroom and plopped down on her bed.

**?:** Hi Hyunjin! This is Heejin, the girl from the café earlier :) I’m sorry for texting you this late but I just wanna tell you that this is me and I’m free to hangout anytime!

Hyunjin had a smile on her face as she read the text. She gave a quick reply to Heejin, telling them that they should hangout as soon as possible. The next thing she know, they were texting the whole night asking about each other’s life stories. It seems like they were hitting it off really good in between their texts as they ended up going to bed around sunrise time.

But that would be a story for another time.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this one for my good friend jill who is a 2jin enthusiast; hope everyone enjoyed reading! <3


End file.
